For Love
by Cerebra Leader Aoki
Summary: Collection of drabbles centered around our beloved redheaded Turk, Reno. Pairings include: ZackReno and CloudReno. Rated M for Lemons. Warning for Yaoi/BL. Chapter 6: Oblivious.
1. Defiant ZxR

_Hey Aoki here~ This is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy fanfiction, so I decided to start off with drabbles. I was inspired by the great Gwaeren, who writes wonderful ZackReno fics. Well, enjoy I guess._

Prompt: Defiant

Pairing: ZackxReno

Reno was known to always follow the orders that Tseng presented him with. It didn't matter if he didn't want to go through with the mission or not, orders were orders.

Being a Turk meant that he had to follow an order no matter what, yet this is the one time Reno could be seen turning down a request.

"You got to be kiddin' me yotto?" Green eyes widened in disbelief at what he was just told to do.

Tseng sighed in frustration. "I don't want for you to go through this, but the President thinks it's in our best interest if you cease your relationship with Lieutenant Fair."

Body shaking with anger, Reno glared at his commanding officer. "No."

Tseng raised a fine eyebrow. "No?"

Reno shook his head. "I refuse to break up with Zack."

Giving Reno a stern look, he spoke in a tone that gave no room for argument. "You will terminate any affiliation with Lieutenant Fair and that is that. Do not go against orders Reno."

Turning away from Tseng, Reno stormed out of the room. Reno rushed down the halls towards a familiar door. Knocking against it rapidly with his fists, he could feel the tears falling against his cheeks.

The door opened to reveal Zack looking down at Reno in surprised. "Eh? Reno? What's wrong?" He reached out and pulled the crying redhead against his chest.

"Zack, I-" Reno bit his lip harshly, causing it to bleed. A few moments later, he took a deep shuddering breath. "Zack, I have somethin' to tell you."

* * *

_Please review_


	2. Powder CxR

_So I had a fieldtrip to the Getty Villa today, it was really amazing. It was absolutely beautiful, everyone should go visit it at least once. Anyways, during the bus ride there I wrote this drabble. Hope you enjoy it. This is my first CloudxReno drabble._

Prompt: Powder

Pairing: CloudxReno

Warning: Contains slight boyxboy action

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Square Enix; I'm just temporary borrowing them

When Cloud got home, he expected the same thing that happened every time, that he would come home to a lover where they could spend the rest of the night together. Today was different.

Cloud blinked at the odd scene in front with him, as he stood in the middle of the kitchen doorway, it wasn't the fact that Reno was standing in the middle of the kitchen with Marlene and Denzel. No, it was the fact all three of them were completely covered, head to toe, in white. They weren't the only thing that was covered in white; the walls, floor, table, and ceiling have also suffered the same fate. White was literally covering everything.

Everyone in the kitchen turned towards the doorway. "Cloud! You're home!" Marlene and Denzel rushed over to give Cloud a hug. Their tiny arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace, covering him also in that white powder.

Allowing himself to show a small smile, Cloud bent down to return the hug. "Hello to you guys too." He gave Marlene a small kiss on the cheek and ruffled Denzel's hair.

Reno walked up to the trio, tossing the towel he was using to wipe his hands onto the countertop. "Welcome home Cloud." Once Cloud stood up, he gave him a kiss on the lips.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Reno's lithe body, pulling him towards his own body, increasing the passion. He chuckled against Reno's lips when he heard the kids' cries of disgust as they dashed out of the room. "So, what were you all doing that caused such a mess?" He asked after giving Reno one last kiss.

Grinning, he snuggled closer to Cloud before replying. "Well, after you left, Tifa came by to drop the kids off for a bit. They wanted a cake so we decided to bake one." He glanced around the kitchen. "It didn't turn out like we wanted too."

"Obviously."

"Shut up." Slapping Cloud on the shoulder, he walked across the room to pick up the mixing bowl to throw into the sink, pausing mid-way when an angry screech reached his ears.

"RENO!!! WHY ARE MARLENE AND DENZEL SO DIRTY?!? I LEAVE FOR JUST A FEW HOURS AND THIS IS HOW THEY END UP?!?"

"Ah crap." Reno glanced to the side, and low-and-behold, there was Tifa, standing there with her eye twitching in anger. He let out a tiny squeak and rushed out of the kitchen as Tifa came chasing after him.

Cloud sighed as he watched Reno rush out of the room, Tifa close at his heels. He looked at the mess that littered his kitchen and sighed again. He turned to the kids that walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on Marlene, Denzel, let's get this cleaned up."

* * *

_Please Review_


	3. Shame ZxR

_Here's a continuation of the drabble, "Defiant." You don't have to read that to actually get what is happening in this one. It's really short, sorry about that. Well, I'm off to type up the next drabble. _

Prompt: Shame

Pairing: ZackxReno

Warning: Hints of boyxboy relationships

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Square Enix; I'm just temporary borrowing them

"_What'?"_

"_We're over. I'm sorry."_

He couldn't get the image of that shocked face out of this mind. The way Zack's eyes portrayed the hurt and betrayal that he bestowed on him.

He took another swing from the bottle be clenched in his hand. He had ran out of tears to cry. He never thought that he could ever feel this horrible before, so here he was, sitting on the floor of his dorm, drowning his sorrows in countless of bottles of alcohol.

Being a Turk meant that he was used to doing things that were considered horrific, but nothing had felt this wrong. It was as if his heart was cruelly ripped from his chest, leaving in its wake, an empty void.

For now he would just have to live with the guilt, hoping that one day Zack would forgive him, even if he would never forgive himself.

* * *

_Please Review_


	4. Life CxR

_I would have posted this earlier, but for some odd reason, FFN wouldn't let me. I apologize for that._

Prompt: Life

Pairing: CloudxReno

Warning: Suicide thoughts, hints at boyxboy relationships. Angst, angst, and more angst.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Square Enix.

There were times when Cloud wondered why he was still alive. Every time he closes his eyes, he could see the bloody forms of his beloved friends, just lying helplessly on the floor.

He could see the Zack's body, filled with multiple bullets holes littering his body, bleeding rapidly onto the floor. Then there was Aerith, who was brutally murdered in front of his eyes.

Every time, he could feel the guilt eat away at him. Sometimes it becomes too much and he just wants to end it all, take his sword and rid himself from this cruel world. End all of the pain and suffering.

"Hey hey Chocobo-head. What are you doin'?"

Cloud looked at the figure that flopped down beside him, placing his head on his own shoulder. "Nothing," He muttered. He glanced down at the redhead, who was lying contently against him, and thought that maybe life was worth living.

* * *

_Please Review_


	5. Oblivious ZxR

_*laughs nervously* Hey guys… it's been a while… haha… *sweatdrop* I actually have a couple drabbles written out already, it's just that school has been a real pain lately. Anyways, here's the next drabble. I was contemplating on whether to change this into smut, but I liked the fluffy ending so no smut this time. Sorry guys. xD_

Prompt: Oblivious

Pairing: ZackxReno

Warning: As usual, contains boyxboy action.

Disclaimer: All characters rightfully belong to Square Enix; I'm just temporary borrowing them

It was quite known that Reno was quite a bothersome Turk; he caused trouble wherever he went and sometimes he just didn't know when to shut is big loud mouth. Even so, no one doubted his ability as a cold blooded killer. He wasn't second command of the Turks for no reason, Reno was constantly aware of his surroundings, taking every detail to memory.

For being so well known for his observant abilities, Reno was quite oblivious to all of those side-way glances, lingering touches, and soft smiles that Zack gave him.

Although he might not seem like it, Reno was quite intelligent. His skills allow him to be able to hack into most computers, be one of the best Shinra pilots, and con his way out of any situation if needed.

Yet here he was, standing red-faced in front of Zack, shocked at the sudden confession. He glanced down, wondering why his heart was suddenly beating so loudly and rapidly.

Zack own face was slightly flushed. "So… will you go out with me? I-I mean y-you don't have to answer right away…" He trailed off, his face flushed even redder as he stumbled over his words.

At the sound of Zack stuttering, Reno dared a glance up. Upon seeing Zack's own reddened face, he let out a smile. He made up his mind. He moved towards Zack, who was now shifting nervously in place, and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and pulled him down into a brief kiss.

"Sure."

* * *

_Please Review._


End file.
